


Control

by BackinBlack47



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack47/pseuds/BackinBlack47
Summary: "She controls him, without a doubt."This is just shameless smut, with Kylo thinking about his sense of control, and some dominant Rey.





	Control

She controls him, without a doubt.

His thoughts are always focused on her. He sees her out the corner of his eye, only to whirl around and see nothing. His dreams of her are the most vivid, filled with pleasure. If only she had agreed to rule by his side.

This has been happening ever since the battle of Crait. She appears in his rooms aboard the Supremacy and says nothing, stares out of the viewport until she disappears again.

This time, she appears perched on his desk, legs swinging back and forth as she’s too short to reach the ground. She’s wearing a long shirt, with nothing underneath, judging by the outline of her breasts against her shirt. She’s staring absent-mindedly out of the viewport, and his eyes are following every swing of her legs. She sighs and turns to look at him.

“What do you what?”

 “You’re the one who came to me.” He crosses his arms. If he leaves them by his sides he will reach out and touch her, and who knows how that will go. She looks beautiful, her hair free of its usual three buns, cascading over her shoulders.

_Careful_ , he thinks.

She sighs. “It’s too hard to block you when I’m tired,” she says.

“You were asleep,” he says.

“Yes,” she says, pink tinging her cheeks. Her dream just before this must have been particularly explicit, as he can feel her arousal through the bond. His mind is going to places that it shouldn’t, but he’s seen her dreams, felt her desire.

“I feel it too,” she says, so quietly he can barely hear her. She stares at him, licks her lips. He feels a hot spike of her desire down the bond.

He wants to touch her, to kiss her, to see if her hair feels as soft as it looks. He almost thinks this is another one of his dreams, but she’s too real in front of him, and he can smell her soap, the flowery scent reaching him through the bond. He is fighting to stay in control of his body, fighting against the urge to throw himself at her and live out any one of his dreams.

“Why fight it?” she asks.

Kylo’s control shatters. He slams his lips to hers, arms coming around her to pull her flush to him. She squeals in surprise, the sound muffled into his mouth. Her arms come up to rest on his shoulders, her fingers carding through his hair. Their tongues are slick together. He has wanted to touch her, to taste her, for so long. His hands slide under her thin shirt, roaming every inch of her body, trying to memorize every curve.

Her legs lock around his waist, squeezing too tightly, but she feels so good pressed up against him like this. He’s achingly hard, and he can feel how kriffing wet she is through the layers of materials separating them. Her feet push down on his waistband. His cock springs free and her hands circle it in an instant, pumping his length once, twice, before guiding it inside her. He groans at the feel of her. She’s warm and soft and so wet and the sounds she’s making are driving him absolutely fucking crazy. His hips buck forward, slamming farther into her.

“Ben,” she groans, nails scraping down his back, bringing him to that fine line of pleasure-pain. The sound of his name falling from her lips wrenches a moan from him, and he muffles the sound in her neck. His fingers dig into her hips, half lifting her off the desk as he moves inside her. They move at a frantic pace, half undressed, only concerned with release.

He can feel Rey coming close through their bond. He reaches down, pushes the heel of his hand against her clit. She shatters around him, his name falling from her lips again and again. The feel of Rey orgasming pushes him towards his own release. He calls out her name when he cumss, eliciting a soft moan from her.

They stay in the same position for some minutes after, Rey half on half off his desk, his hands planted against her lips, both panting.

When they finally move, they curl up in his bed, clothes discarded messily on the floor. Kylo is in a state of pure bliss. He runs his fingers over her whole body, tracing lazy patterns into her skin, trying to memorize every inch of her.

She hisses when he runs his hands over a scratch on her hip.  
“Sorry,” he says.

“It’s fine,” she says, lifting her head up to look at him. “Go to sleep.” She sticks her tongue out at him.

He snorts at that. She lays her head back down on his chest. She falls asleep that way, one hand thrown haphazardly around his waist. He listens to the soft sound of her breathing. And he knows he should get up, get dressed go train, because it’s still early in the night, but Rey is soft against him, and so warm, like she’s bottled up the Jakku sun inside her. He falls asleep with his arms wrapped around her, nose pressed into her hair.

He really has no control when it comes to her.

*

The next time they’re brought together, Kylo is in bed, half asleep. He’d just climbed into bed, exhausted from training. Rey appears perched beside him. She slides under the covers next to him, pressing her face into his bare chest. She mumbles something into his skin.

“What?” he asks sleepily. He’s having trouble keeping his eyes open.

“You so innocent when you’re tired,” she says. Her hands slide into his hair, and he pulls him down for a sleepy kiss.

He falls asleep with her hands stroking through his hair.

 

At some point during the night, he starts to dream. He dreams of Rey on Starkiller Base, when she scarred his face. He dreams of fucking her there in the snow, her riding his cock, hand around his throat. He can feel Rey’s presence on the outskirts of his mind, sharing the same dream.

He wakes up hard as a rock, with her ass grinding into his cock.

“Rey,” he whispers.

She starts awake, turning to face him. She leans up, capturing his mouth in a burning kiss. She sits up to straddle him, pushing him flat on his back.

“Take your clothes off,” she breathes. He’s already shirtless, so he just slips his pants and underwear off, lifting her in the air as he lifts his hips to wiggle them all the way off. She’s just wearing a shirt

“No,” she says. “Don’t touch.” His hands are slammed into the sheets, held there by the force. She slides onto his cock, and he groans at the feeling. She’s so wet, and his hips bunk off the bed.

She pushes his hips down with the force as well. “Stay still,” she commands, and he nearly whimpers.

Her hands wrap around his throat. He’s had fleeting dreams of this ever since Takodana. Rey, beautiful and powerful above him, a goddess that he worships with his every breath. He’s had this fantasy dozens of times, but he never imagined it would come true.

He’s dying to touch her. He could likely overpower her force use, if he wasn’t so distracted with her moaning above him.

“Kylo,” she says

One of her hands snakes down her body to run her fingers over her clit. The other hand ghosts over her nipples. Kylo whimpers. She throws her head back, moans echoing around his room. As she cums around him, he feels the delicious clench of her cunt around him. Kylo can’t take it anymore. He groans as he cums, still unable to move.

She looks down at him when she’s ridden out her orgasm, releasing him. He reaches up, pulling out of her and drawing her close. She lies splayed on top of him. He’s gasping for breath, unable to form words to express how good that felt. She hums contentedly. Kylo falls asleep the gentle sound of her breathing.  

*

The next time they’re drawn together, Kylo is in a meeting. He’s sitting at the head of a long table, lined on either side by First Order generals. His eyes widen, and he clutches the armrest of his chair. She is in the process of undressing, her shirt halfway over her head. Her hands freeze, her shirt high enough that he can see her breast band. She locks eyes with him.

“Is everything alright Supreme leader?” Hux sneers. The other generals halt their discussion to turn to stare at him.

“Yes,” he snaps. “Continue.” Hux resumes his droning. Kylo’s eyes lock with Rey’s. She smirks at him.

_Bad time?_ she asks through the bond.

_Rey_ , he warns.

She pulls her shirt all the way over her head and it disappears, presumably thrown to the floor of her room.

_What? Just focus on your meeting_. She reaches for her waistband, pushing her leggings down to the floor. He grips the armrests tighter, nearly ripping them off the chair.

“This meeting will resume later,” he says.

“What? Supreme leader this-“ Hux begins.

“Leave!” Kylo bellows. Hux and the other generals exit quickly.

“That was dramatic,” Rey says, walking towards him. He stands up from his chair, pulling off his gloves and setting them on the center table.

“You were the one who started undressing in front of the general,” he says.

“They couldn’t see me. Besides, you’re fun to tease,” she says. She reaches him and pulls him up into a bruising kiss. Their tongues slide together, and Kylo groans into her mouth. She pulls her lips away, and he moves to her neck, sucking a bruise just above her collarbone.

“I like you better on your knees,” she says. She forces him to kneel, the force dragging him down. He hits the floor with a sharp thud.

She plops into his vacated chair at the head of the table. She opens her legs, baring all before him. He groans, moves to stand up to get closer to her. A wave of the force knocks him onto his hands.

“Crawl,” she says. He groans, his cock achingly hard and straining against his pants. He moves forward on his hands and knees, Rey’s stare pressing down on him the entire time. He reaches her and she lifts her legs, resting them on his shoulders. He stares at her cunt spread open before him, pint and dripping wet.

“Now pleasure me,” she says. “Supreme leader.”

She holds his limbs still, and he can’t help himself as a moan escapes his lips because she’s so powerful and so beautiful above him. He moves his mouth to press against her, tongue moving to swirl over her clit. He pulls back to admire her, mouth positioned in front of her entrance. He leans in and darts his tongue inside her, causing her hips to buck into his mouth.

Her moans are obscene as he pleasures her, echoing around the room as her orgasm builds. He imagines fucking her on the table, data pads and maps scattered around them, the sound of their sex loud enough for the whole fucking ship to hear. He stares up at her from between her legs. She’s watching him, jaw slack and breath coming in pants. He gives a hard suck, and she shatters around his tongue. Her fingers twine in his hair, pulling it until it hurts. He relishes the pain.

When she cums, her legs around his head nearly choke him. His tongue moves until her legs relax she’s boneless above him. He looks up at her, his cock painfully hard.

He kneels between her legs, pulling her face down to kiss her. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, her moans muffled against his lips. She slides her hands under his tunic, forcing his arms up as she pulls it over his head. Her hands reach down to undo his belt, and he pulls her up with him as he stands, kicking his boots off first, then his pants as she pushes them down his legs. He grabs on to her hips, spins her around so she’s facing the table. He enters her, his hips pressing against the curve of her ass.

Her hands clench the edge of the table, bracing her body as he starts to move against her. She feels exquisite, and every thrust of his hips elicits a moan from both of them. He doesn’t know how many times he’s imagined this, taking her in First Order headquarters. He bends over to place sloppy kisses over her shoulders and down her back.

The data pads on the table rattle with their movements, a backbeat to the symphony of their moans. He cums too soon, teeth sinking into her shoulder and his orgasm rocks through him.

His hands come to rest on top of hers as he rests his cheek on her upper back, trying to still his erratic heartbeat. After a few moments she slides out of her, forcing him to stand up as she does. She moves away from him, lifting her hair off her shoulders. He frowns at the loss of her warmth. He would have stayed pressed against her forever if he could.

She walks over to the other side of the room. A shirt appears in her hand, and she slides it over her head. As much as he wants to luxuriate in the aftermath of their sex, he should get dressed. He should call the generals back and resume their meeting. But he can’t resist kissing her one more time.

She laughs against his mouth. “Get dressed,” she says, picking up his tunic from the floor and tossing it at his head. He catches it, sliding it over his head.

He slides his pants back over his hips. “I hope you know that this is what I’m going to think of every time I’m in a meeting,” he says. He can’t imagine how many meetings he will end early because of the possibility of her presence.

“Good,” she says, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had been rolling around my mind for a while. It started out as something different, then just became shameless smut.  
> Come visit me on tumblr @BackinBlack47 for a lot of smutty Reylo reblogs.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
